Computer Girl
by EmmaLupinMcGonagall
Summary: An escaped typist. A collage girl with a secret. An aggravated Phil Coulson. All mixed together, they are on the edge of creating a worldwide catastrophe. Defuse the time bomb. Restore balance. And don't let the psychopath get you down.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you for reading my first published attempt at fan fiction! Review are golden, and constructive reviews with juicy new ideas will make you richer than Tony Stark!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY TWO OC'S!

The darkness engulfed her. It came suddenly, roaring around her as she fell into the abyss. The light was above her but she could remember nothing. Who was she? She could see the light, but it was so far away, when did it get that far away? She watched as the light grew smaller and smaller in rapt fascination. The air around her rushed upwards it's roar silencing the sounds of battle from the far away light. When the light grew so small that she couldn't see it and the darkness was so thick that she thought she was going to suffocate. Not even the computer falling beside her could provide light. Then she gave in. Crystal blue eyes rolled up into her head as she fell, fell into the abyss.

Noise. It was _loud_. The noise drilled into her head as she came back to herself. Sitting up she righted herself on the bench she had been lying on. 'New York.' She thought as she scanned the familiar skyline. "Chris! Where on earth have you been?" A short brunette rushed up to the girl on the bench. "You _know_ that our girl session was half an hour ago! Where were you?"

"Sorry" Chris mumbled. "I fell asleep" Gathering her bag sitting at the end of the bench and shoving on her glasses she looked up. "Remind me of your name please?"

"Chris, it's me, Emma?" Huffing she pulled the still dazed girl up "Come on, class starts soon!" Chris stumbled after Emma, pondering the situation in her head. 'I don't know anyone named Emma…. Where am I?' A college campus drew into view and she was rushed inside a building and shoved into a desk. Blinking, she looked around her. It was a normal college room and on the smart board a power point titled "Quantum Physics II" was up and ready. Then it came back to her. Grabbing her head in pain she remembered. _Everything_.

The equations swarmed around her head. Ongoing calculations swirling passed her vision. The new thoughts overwhelmed her for a minute and as the professor waltzed into the classroom and began to talk she ignored him. She knew this stuff anyways, but _how_? Then it came. The pain. Deep from her past, voices and light, and soul crushing pain. Nothing and then everything. Knowledge put in her head. Lines and lines of computers, with genetically engineered girls sitting and typing. Typing forever. And she too typed and typed for years and years. She was different. The others, they had no emotions, empty voids with no real knowledge. She was a defect. So she typed. Blend in and survive, that's all she knew. Numbers and letter flashing across her vision. Then came the explosion, the battle. And falling falling.

The came the period of nothing. Just her and the computer. Falling down, down. So she read. Taught herself about the outside world. Ignoring the sounds of battle from far above. The good guys had come. Come to shut down the Evil. They were good she knew. The people who did this, made her, they were the bad guys. Then the darkness engulfed her and she had come to the city. Here she was, studying things she already knew. How?

Someone pulled on her arm. She looked up from where her head rested on her folded arms. It was the girl from before, Emma.

"Come on Chris. Class is over and you owe me a girl session. Someone has to keep you from turning into a computer!" She laughed like it was an inside joke. Chris didn't. "What's wrong? Never mind, time for our girly session!" Emma brushed off her concern for her friend and dragged Chris out of the classroom. She rambled about random odds and ends as they walked down the crowded New York streets. By the time they reached the cozy cafe that was their destination Chris had learned that this 'girly session' was a weekly thing, and that Emma was studying to become a biochemist, and owned a cat named Loki, who lived up to his namesake. "I know it's crazy but last week but I thought that I saw Captain America at our cafe yesterday!"

"Whoa. Wait. Hold up. Captain America?" Chris apparently had missed something important.

"I know right?! At our cafe! Apparently he'd gotten back from some mission involving…" She searched for the answer. "Computers or something, it was all over the news. But that's not the important thing, he was at our cafe!" The end of Emma's last sentence had steadily increased in pitch and volume. Chris ignored the end of Emma's rant as she whipped out the smartphone that had been hidden in the pocket of her bag and opened to the news app. Sure enough a headline titled "The Avengers do it again! Evil computers has been shut down!" She stared at the page, her face falling five shades. That was where she had been. Before she'd fallen. She could remember it now.

_~Flashback~_

A large green monster had smashed in the west wall, sending debris falling onto the computers and the girls. They kept typing, even when some of them were dripping blood from various wounds. But she, she was different. As other 'good guys' as she had dubbed them in her head came in she grabbed her bag and made to stand up and run. But that's when her plan went awry. The leader of Evil smashed his staff into the floor, creating a huge crevice in the floor. She'd tried to run, but it was to fast. She fell into it, and her faithful computer fell too. On the way down she hit her head against the side of the hole and blacked out.

_~Present Time~_

She was pulled out from her thoughts as Emma pushed open the door to the cafe and the warm air rushed out to embrace her. The aroma of coffee tingled her senses as she sat down in a booth. An elderly lady appeared, smiling at the two girls. "The usual girls?" she asked, her voice reminding Chris of her grandmothers. Wait, grandmother's? She didn't have a grandmother. By the time Chris had given up trying to figure out the strange thought, the lady was back, dropping off two drinks in front of them. Chris picked up hers and sipped at the hot drink. It was hot cocoa, rich and creamy, with a hint of spices.

"So." Emma stated. Chris looked up from her drink. "What's up with you? I know that I usually do all the talking but you're usually a little louder." Chris sighed and fingered her mug.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"Of course I will! That's what besties are for!"

Chris sighed again. "IkindofamfromthatnewsarticleandIwasoneofthegirlstypingbutIfellintoaholeduringthefightandlandedhere."

"Wait, what?" Emma couldn't process Chris's long, one breath sentence. "Say that slower. It's not like I'm gonna Hulk out on you."

Chris sighed and started again, this time slower. "I'm kind of am from that news article and I was one of the girls typing but I fell into a hole during the fight and landed here."

Emma blinked.

Chris stared.

The cafe went on as usual.

"Okay." Emma said, after processing the new information. "Wait a second, does that mean that you saw the Avengers in real life?! OMGOMGOMGWHATWERETHEYLIKE?!"

Now it was Chris's turn to be taken aback. "I fell into a hole. What do you think I saw?"

"Hmmm." Emma pondered. "Maybe Captain America heroically saved you! Or Hulk smashed something for you, no that's a bad one."

"He smashed the wall." Chris added, her voice devoid of emotion.

"See? Heroic. What did I tell you?"

Chris tuned out her fangirling friend and sipped at her drink, staring out at the bustling city. It reminded her of a day long ago when she'd been on the farm with her father. Wait. Father? _Farm?_

"So, are you Chris or are you Computer Girl?" Emma broke Chris's train of thought.

"What was Chris like?"

"Well she was a country girl..."

"Did she live on a farm?" Emma nodded. "With her father?"

"How did you know that?" Emma's eyebrows creased in concern.

"I think I'm getting her memories... Like merging with her, becoming one, bonded by one body." Emma broke Chris's melodramatic train of thought.

"So you two are basically one. Like split personalities."

"I... Think so." Chris toyed with the thought. "So in theory, sometime our personalities will switch again and she'll come back out. Maybe she's watching right now, through my eyes, but not in control of anything. I'll try to find her." Emma nodded her consent and sipped her drink. Chris closed her eyes and opened her mind. "Hello?" She called into the darkness of her mind.

"_Stab. Blood. Murder. Blood._" Came the reply.

"Chris? Is that you?" Computer Girl called towards the voice. A spotlight lit up in the darkness of her mind on another girl, exactly like her, clutching her head. Computer Girl took a step closer.

"_S__TOP!_" Chris yelled. "_No... Closer. Psychopath. Controlled. Loose. __MURDER__!_" Her choppy sentence ended in a yell, as she scratched at her face and arms.

"You're a psychopath, but you've controlled it up to now, and the split personalities made you lose control?" Computer Girl translated the choppy sentence into a coherent one. Chris conveyed her consent with a nod and a bloodcurdling scream. Then, all traces of control broke and she lunged at Computer girl, scratching and flailing.

Computer girl opened her her eyes gasping for air. Emma quizzically raised one eyebrow at her.

"So? Did you find her?"

"Did you know your friend was a psychopath?" Computer Girl asked, between huge gulps of air.

"No. She hid it well apparently."

"She's been in control for her whole-" A memory broke through, one of a knife and a chicken and lots of blood mixed with tears, " most of her life" Computer Girl amended her sentence.

"So you're telling me, Computer Girl, that my best friend -only friend- is a murderous psychopath and has split personalities with a genetically engineered computer typist?"

"Indeed."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Ummmmm, no, don't think so."

"Ain't nobody got time for that." Emma said, mimicking a famous you tube video.

Computer Girl snorted and smirked.

Emma laughed.

New York was unaware of a new problem rising.

"Soooooo..." Emma said, getting over the shock surprisingly quick. "What shall we call you? I can't go around calling you 'Computer Girl' for the rest of your existence."

Computer Girl nodded her agreement and thought hard. "It can't be an actual name, no one else knows about the two personalities except for us, so it should be a nickname like thing." Emma nodded, still deep in thought. They both sat, deep in thought sipping their now lukewarm drinks.

"How about-" Here Emma glanced around for inspiration, her eyes falling on her IPhone on the table "Apple! You know, like the IPhone makers? But we could shorten it to 'App' like a phone app, because you know tons of stuff because of your computer thingy!" By the end of her sentence Emma was bouncing up and down in her seat, clapping her hands in ecstasy.

"Sure." The newly dubbed App said.

Emma bounced.

App grinned.

And not so far away SHIELD plotted.

Two blocks away SHIELD Agent Phil Coulson was aggravated.

"What do you mean the body count doesn't match up?!"

"Exactly what I say sir." Replied the Agent on the other line. "Our intelligence says that there were 50 girls at Evil computers but we have only found evidence of 49 bodies."

"What about computers?"

"Same results sir. One computer missing."

Phil sighed. This was _not _his day. "Have you checked the computers for any further evidence?"

"Yes sir. And we've found something rather... Odd." He paused, waiting for a reply. When he got none, he continued. "It says that the missing girl, CG50, was different. They had been picking up traces of actual intelligence from her, and were deciding further plans. Also CG50 was made with different genetic code than the others, one with a strange mutation. The mutation causes the conscious to, ah, be able to leave the body." The end of the sentence was said hesitantly, as if still not believing it himself.

"What?" Phil was puzzled, not a usual occurrence. "That can't be right, it's not scientifically possible."

"That's the other bit." The SHIELD Agent continued "There are records of extraterrestrial contact in the records here and they all talk about a package. One that, and I quote here, 'could change the fate of Evil Computers'. Apparently this package contained a computer code that, when enabled, could do something. They did not specify what the something that it could do was. We believe that the girl's mutation came from these extraterrestrials."

"Sufficient reasoning. Take a rest Agent. Good work today."

"Thank you sir." The line clicked and Phil set his phone down. His job was hard enough without _another_ complication. He started up his car and started down the crowded New York street. Time for another monthly check up on his favorite psychopath.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE FROM A PUBLISHED WORK**

Her small apartment, discovered through Chris's phone contacts, was nice and homey. It's windows were covered with light cloth, letting the light in, but keeping peeping eyes out. The walls weren't painted, but covered in posters, pictures, and book shelves. App was just taking her mug of hot milk for hot chocolate when the doorbell rang. Stirring in the chocolate mix on the way to the door she cracked open the door and popped her head out. "Yes?" She queried. A man dressed in a crisp black and white suit stood on her doorstep.

"Chris!" He chimed "Lovely to see you again!"

"Uhhhhh," she replied stupidly "hello again." Opening the door she stepped aside and the man in the suit took the incentive to come inside.

"Place hasn't changed much." He said, sitting down on the couch like he owned it. She gaped at him. He stared back. "Something wrong?"

"No, no. Just… never-mind." She stumbled over her reply.

"So. How is your," he searched for the proper word, "condition lately?"

Suddenly she was super aware of the other girl trapped in the back of her mind. She was chanting and trying to break out. Then, with a sudden burst of effort, she burst out of her cage chanting "Phil. Phil. Murder, Phil." App rushed to stop Chris, but she'd built up energy while she was caged and was quickly overthrown App. App was mentally tossed aside and Chris took control of their body. App felt her eyes opening, but not at her command.

"Phil. Phil. Murder. Phil." She chanted, rising slowly and starting towards the startled Agent. Her wide unblinking eyes bored into Phil's, seeming to pierce his soul and rip through his deepest darkest secrets. He reached for his gun, hidden beneath his suit coat.

Then suddenly App lurched forward and grabbed control again. Chris was sent flying back into her cage and it was firmly locked with all the mental protection that App could conjure. Coming back into reality she stumbled back and crumpled into her chair. Phil seemed to relax, but App could still see his tensed muscles, ready to move at any second.

Looking down at her now lukewarm hot chocolate resting on the coffee table where she'd set it when they'd sat down, "Would you like some hot chocolate? It's a long story" She queried, still panting slightly.

"Yes please." She rose and entered the kitchen, heating up milk and getting the supplies ready. Sitting back down she handed Phil a steaming mug.

"So?" Phil asked, sipping the brown liquid.

"Umm, I'm not Chris, my name is App." At Phil's confused expression she spilled out her whole story, the fight, the fall, and her friend. When she'd finished both mugs were stone cold and Phil was dumbfounded for the second time that day. It was turning out to be a highly unusual one.

Reaching up to his earpiece he said, "Someone get me the Director," then continued to stare at App, still processing her story.

"So you," Phil started before the apartment door slammed open and a tall African-American man stood before them, glaring at the two occupants of the room with his one eye.

"Would someone like to explain what's going on here?"

After the Director sat down in the last remaining chair, and declined any refreshments, did they start explaining. Phil did a surprisingly good recap of her story in a quarter of the time that she had. After the story the Director's only question was, "is this her Colson?"

"Yes sir." Phil replied before both secret agents turned to her and scrutinized them with their three eyes.

"I am Director Nick Fury of S.H.E.I.L.D" the African-American started, "and I have some news for you."You are unlike the rest of the girls at Evil Computers, you were made from different DNA. You are an alien App."

App blinked.

Fury deadpanned.

Phil looked slightly sorry for her.

Coulson explained the rest on the ride to their base. She didn't enjoy being jostled out of her apartment after shoving together a few clothes, and being rushed into large SUVs with tinted windows. They drove for ten minutes then boarded a plane, heading off into the Atlantic ocean. It took them approximately twenty two minutes and forty two seconds to reach S.H.E.I.L.D's base. As App stepped onto the enormous helicarrier she looked around in shock. The deck was bustling with activity, planes coming and going, mechanics fixing planes, agents rushing around from place to place. She was escorted into the craft and told to wait in a small apartment like area.

She was there for two days six hours and twenty-seven seconds. No, twenty eight seconds. She flopped down onto the rock like bed, and stared at the ceiling. If this was what being out in the real world was like, then she didn't like it. The door slid open and she bolted up. A muscular man stood in the doorway, his blonde hair smoothed over in a 40's hairstyle. App gasped, it was _Captain America._

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to do better next time. Also apologies for the wait, I've been super busy with another story I'm writing and put this one on the back-burner for a while. Remember if you review you'll be richer than Tony Stark!


End file.
